crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura and the Village
Laura and the Village, by ElrodW is currently the first story with Laura (Cerulea) as the main character. It was published on 2017-06-23. It runs from 2016-09-13 to 2016-09-19. It follows I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore and is followed by Laura and the Fan Club. SPOILER WARNING: Certain events, code names and similar in this summary reference events that will not become clear until The Sorrows of Red October. If this bothers you, please read that story first. What has gone before: several years ago, Solange was called to help with the assault on Night Death's lair, however, she had a broken leg. Wicked offered to substitute for her; Pejuta did a spell that swapped their appearances. While the assault on the lair was successful, "Solange" apparently died in it, leaving the real Solange looking like Wicked. She takes Lanie's place as Kodiak's wife and the mother of her children. Meanwhile, Wicked did not, in fact, die. After a lot of medical and forensic work, she becomes Jennifer Kelly, gem courier. Jennifer has the fake MID that was created for the operation against Freya. To keep things straight, this story uses the following code names: "Mrs. Cody (Tansy)" is Solange in her persona as Lanie Cody. Jennifer Kelly is referred to as Jennifer Kelly. Both of these redirect to points in the Elaine Nalley page. In addition, the plot that threads its way through a number of stories involving Hilde Stauffer is a good deal clearer in the summary than it is in the actual stories. "Silverplate" appears to be an alias for Hilde Stauffer. Summary 2016-09-13 Laura is asked by Mr. Barton to please tone down her enthusiasm in his history class so someone else has a chance to answer. After class, a boy tries to pick her up, but she tries to rebuff him. Alice Roberts identifies him as a pick-up artist. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly discovers someone staring at her, a shocked expression on her face. She hurries to lose her pursuer. - - > Whateley Laura has a conference with Mr. Barton and his wife Vanessa Barton. His wife is paralyzed from the waist down as a result of the fight with the Sioux snake demon. He’s scheduled for an academic conference, and she needs help, so she hires Laura. - - > New York The person staring at Jenifer Kelly is joined by two friends, who think the person she thought she saw was dead. - - > Whateley At dinner, Laura gets grilled on why she’s bouncing around like a ping-pong ball on speed. She tells them she’s accepted a paid job from Vanessa Barton to help out. She also has offers from Tia and Hikaru to do housework for them - paid, of course. After dinner, Laura talks with her mom on the phone, and her roommate, Bailey gets upset. She gets more upset when Laura tries to grill her to find out what the issue is about, and finally storms out of the room. Laura is puzzled about why someone wouldn’t want to talk it out. Later, Laura heads for Melville to talk to Hikaru about her housekeeping needs. While checking out Hikaru’s room, she sees a pile of history books by someone named Daniel Moate, and finds a set of military officer’s uniforms in the closet, which is a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. Even later, some of Hilde Stauffer’s on-campus agents discuss getting the Secret Squirrels involved in keeping track of their two targets, one of whom is Laura. 2016-09-14 After dinner, Laura and Tanya head for The Village to see Mrs. Barton about the housekeeping job. They meet Wyatt Cody and the fabulous Imp on the way. 2016-09-15 After classes, Laura meets Mrs. Barton in her office. They head for her apartment in The Village. Laura promptly puts a load of laundry on; then the go shopping for food to make pizza. While there, Laura notices the difficulty Vanessa has in getting into her car, so she starts designing changes to make it easier. Dinner was a success. Laura explained the changes to Vanessa’s car that she’d designed, and she helps Vanessa get into an exercise machine that’s designed to keep her muscles working since the nerves aren’t working properly. Later, a couple of the Secret Squirrels Ed Temple and Kim Hashida observe Laura and a friend leaving the village and heading back to Poe. Their fertile minds hatch a conspiracy theory, and decide they need to investigate thoroughly and then get someone involved who will act on it - like the Empire City Guard. Brita Baumann waits to catch Laura coming in late so the fake girl would be in violation of curfew. She does, and hauls the girl in to the house mother, who tells her she has a pass, besides Mrs. Barton called to excuse it, and anyway Brita should have known if she’d bothered to check her RA app. Exit Brita, steaming. 2016-09-16 - - > Los Angeles Financier and Mr. Hugo Butler discuss the possibility of Financier joining Vanguard. During the discussion, they mention a few details about Fullerton. - - > Whateley Academy Laura discovers a bit about why Bailey is defensive about home. It doesn’t make sense to her, but then Ms. Barton stops by to pick her up. They talk a bit about what it was like before the renovated dorms. Laura does dinner and then watches the Cody kids. She falls asleep on Vanessa’s couch. Later, Hilde's agent at Whateley returns Hilde Stauffer’s call and learns that Frau Stauffer wants blood samples from the two subjects. The agent swears a bit because her gambit with the Secret Squirrels has made it more difficult than it would have been otherwise. Hilde says she wants results, not excuses. 2016-09-17 Very early in the morning, Laura is woken by Vanessa having a nightmare. In the morning, Vanessa tells Laura about the fight with the Lakota Sioux demon that resulting in the Sioux Falls League disbanding. Then Wyatt and Lanie arrive. Laura takes the kids out so the adults can talk. When they get back, Laura discovers that Dr. Barton has been delayed by the MCO. Late that evening, someone who I assume is “Silverplate” makes an arrangement with Latonya Mullins of the Masterminds to detach whoever the Secret Squirrels have tailing her. 2016-09-18 - - > New York Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams are having a lazy Sunday morning when Jennifer has a memory flash triggered by a mention of children. Sarah orders Jennifer to have a full ob-gyn checkup. The checkup turns up the fact that she had two children. She refuses to allow her MID to be used in a data base search to find out about it. 2016-09-19 - - > Whateley Academy After dinner, Laura gets shown Tractor’s and Vanity Girl’s super-suits, which Dr. Barton keeps in a secret closet. He swears her to secrecy about the affair. Late that evening, as Laura heads back from the Village, one of the Masterminds neatly separates her from the Secret Squirrels’ tail, and then another gets the blood sample. When Laura gets back, she discovers she's lost some time as well as having a bruise and a spot of blood on her shirt that she can’t account for. Hilde Stauffer's agent calls her to tell her that she’s got the second blood sample. Frau Stauffer gives her another address, saying that she’s moving operations to Los Angeles because it’s getting a bit difficult in the Midwest. Characters In order of appearance, although some names may be moved around to fit into families or groups. *Cerulea - Laura Samuels - protagonist *Tractor - Dr. Jake Barton - history teacher *unidentifed girl *Invictus - Tanya Wright - see Mutant Mayhem Machine *Smooth - pickup artist *Gecko - Roberts - upperclassman, warns about Smooth *Jennifer Kelly - gem courier *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - recognizes Jennifer as someone else. *Vanity Girl - Vanessa Barton - Jake Barton’s wife *Lanie Cody - teaches tech stuff *Imp - Christine - Art teacher *Cornflower - Debra - One of Pejuta’s companions *?? The other of Pejuta’s companions *Mutant Mayhem Machine **Cerulea - see above **Invictus - see above **Dragonsfyre - Morgana **Kenshin - Ono **Okami - Hikaru Myoujin **Backtrack - Bailey - Laura’s roommate **Shieldwall - Jimmy **Tidestriker - Vic **Lapin - Tia *Laura’s mother *Flower - Poe RA *Bella Horton - Mrs. Horton - Poe house mother *Gerard Cox - student in Melville - no code name known *Kurenai Hikaru’s AIPA *Kako - Hikaru’s cousin *Amaterasu - Japanese goddess, the Celestial Empress, Hikaru’s avatar spirit *Daniel Moate - Hikaru’s prior existence - call sign Samurai *"Silverplate" - Hilde Stauffer’s code name *? - boy who is one of Hilde Stauffer’s agents on campus *Medina - one of the Secret Squirrels *Spinel - minor villain (Mention) *Operator - - some kind of hacker, may or may not be cis code name. *Cyber Swarm - - hacker - probably member of the Secret Squirrels *Kodiak - Dr. Wyatt Cody *Ophelia Tenent - Dr. Tenent - Doyle Medical doctor (Mention) *Perfume - Kim Hashida - one of the Secret Squirrels *Mister Blank - Ed Temple - one of the Secret Squirrels *Le Compte - Geoffrey Mazarin - Headmaster (mention) *Stahlfaust - Britta Baumann - one of the Amazons, hates men and changelings as “fake women” *Financier - - mover and shaker *Hugo Butler - someone in Vanguard *Miss Hartnett - Hugo Butler’s secretary *Warren Buffet - mention *Bailey’s mother *Bailey’s Aunt Matilda *Cody family **Wyatt Jr. Eldest child **Constance Twin sister **Steven Youngest - about 3 *Gizmatic (Mention) *Latonia Mullins - code name unknown - Masterminds *Dr. Maurice Vincent - obstetrician at ? *Sioux Falls League - disbanded hero group **Tractor - see above **Vanity Girl - see above **Pejuta - see above **Cornflower - Debra - Pejuta’s SO - see above. **Farm Boy **Ping Pong **Card Trick * member of Masterminds - no name or code name Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:ElrodW